Heart of Flaming Ash
by FlamesofFrost16
Summary: Sequel to More Than A Brother Complex. Axel and Reno Sinclair have finally settled down and are happily married but what happens when a dark force threatens their bliss? MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! It's me Flame's Desire and I have a treat for all of you! Here is a sequel to More Than A Brother Complex. **

**Title: Heart of Flaming Ash. **

**Rating: M**

**Genre(s): Romance Drama **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Burying the Past**

Axel and Reno Sinclair were laying in their apartment together kissing passionately, Axel's arms around Reno's neck protectively.

Reno pulled away to look into his brother's bright emerald eyes, "I love you so much" he murmured.

Axel smiled and ruffled Reno's hair, "You don't know how much I love you Reno" Axel's smile fell.

Reno looked confused and he ran his thumb across Axel's cheek, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Axel..." Reno breathed out a hint of annoyance, "You've been 'just tired' since the wedding. It's been nearly four months."

Axel looked up at his brother apologetically, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried... I keep having these nightmares..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reno looked at him sadly.

"I was scared... I keep seeing this creature standing in front of a fire..." Axel breathed uneasily, "Holding something dripping with blood." he shivered.

Reno kissed Axel's cheek and ran a hand through his hair, "It can't be Ansem screwing with you... he's gone.."

"Xemnas isn't" Axel mumbled.

Reno sighed deep, "Don't think about him. He won't touch you."

"You don't know that."

"Axel!"

"Sorry..." Axel looked away, "I just can't stop thinking about it..." Axel looked back to Reno, "Take my mind off it?"

"How about a bath?" Reno smiled gently, "I'll draw some water you stay here." Reno jogged out and to the bathroom.

Axel laid back and waited patiently for his husband to return, a warm feeling washing over him.

After filling the tub with water and putting some bubble bath in the water Reno came back to get his lover.

"It's ready Ax." Reno grinned.

Axel looked pleadingly at Reno, "Carry me?"

"Anything for you." Reno scooped Axel up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

Axel giggled, having not been carried like this since the wedding.

Reno set his brother on his feet and took his shirt off, showing Reno's ripped body.

"Beautiful" Axel said as he removed his own shirt, his skin was still pale but his scars were faded.

"So are you" Reno undid his pants and took them off.

Axel followed Reno's actions until they were completely naked.

Axel took his brother's hand and stepped into the tub, gasping at the sudden warmth hitting his body, "Thank you Reno"

"My pleasure" Reno wrapped his arms around Axel and massaged his shoulders.

Axel sighed and leaned his head back a little, "Ah... this is... nice"

Reno dipped his head under water, kissing Axel after coming up.

Axel closed his eyes and kissed back, the water from Reno's long hair running down their cheeks.

Reno smiled and kissed Axel's forehead, "I'm going to send you to Pleasure Heaven tonight."

Axel nodded in agreement, he could use a stress relief. Getting an idea he sat on the edge of the tub and spread his legs, leaning his arms on the edge.

Reno grinned, knowing what Axel wanted he obliged by putting Axel's erection in his mouth, sucking softly.

Axel moaned and ran his hands through Reno's hair, softly whispering his name.

Reno smirked and sucked harder, bobbing his head and fondling his balls.

Axel gasped and raised his hips, breathing heavily, "Ah... Reno!" it had been so long since they'd made love he could already feel his orgasm

Reno deep throated Axel and squeezing his balls, making his lover scream while releasing his soon orgasm.

"Already?" Reno tilted his head.

Axel blushed, "S-Sorry."

Reno grinned, "Do I need to prepare you?"

Axel shook his head, "I need you.."

Reno nodded and turned Axel on his belly, positioning himself he slowly pushed himself into Axel, earning a sweet moan.

Reno moved his hips slowly, pushing himself deeper into Axel.

Axel moaned loud, trying to push away the feeling of uncomfortableness.

Reno moved faster, hitting his prostate this time.

"Right there!" Axel moaned as he began to stroke himself.

Reno moved fast, hitting his prostate hard.

Axel stroked himself in time with Reno's thrusts, their moans loud and probably audible.

"Ax... baby.." Reno moved faster, "I'm going to..." he panted.

Axel stroked himself and leaned his head back moaning, "C-Cum with me... Reno"

Reno moved over and over and over until he finally released his orgasm inside Axel, "Axel..." Reno whispered.

"Reno!" Axel said as he released his second orgasm, the bathwater turning white.

Reno pulled the stopper and dried Axel off and dried himself.  
"We should go to bed Ax."

Axel nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You have to work"

Reno picked Axel up bridal style again and tucked him in, pulling the blankets over them he spooned Axel.

Axel smiled and closed his eyes, "Night Reno. Love you"

"Love you too" Axel fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

A man with silver hair was standing in front of a fire in the woods, throwing herbs and blood into the fire, "Gods and Goddesses... strengthen my spell.."

The man danced around the flame chanting, "_Cinis__ad cinerem__pulverem ad__pulverem.__Maledicam__Sinclairs__ad poenam__. __Maledicam__puer__desiderant.__Fac eos__solvere__, et faciunt eos __paenitentiam.__" _

**End of Chapter 1: Hope you enjoyed! **

**Ps English Translation for the Latin is: Ashes to ashes dust to dust. Curse the Sinclairs to their doom. Curse the child they desire. Make them pay and make them repent.**

**Chapter 2 Coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I am very sorry that this chapter is so late. I have had writer's block and a little bit of depression but now I'm ok and am bring you all what you've been waiting for. Chapter 2 of Heart of Flaming Ash! Enjoy **

**Chapter 2: Pregnant?! **

Axel awoke the next morning and groaned. His head hurt for some reason. Had they drank last night? The last thing Axel remembers was Reno and Axel making sweet love to each other. Axel walked to the bathroom and began washing his face, a sudden pain shooting through his body.

"Fuck.." Axel whispered as he hunched over the toilet as he began to cough and gag. Axel put his hands on the toilet as he began to vomit. Axel whined and groaned, Reno was soon beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey... Are you alright?"

Axel nodded, "Y-Yeah.." Tears were flooding down his face.

Reno ran a hand through his lover's hair, "Do I need to take you to the doctor? I'll take off and tell Rufus."

Axel nodded, "I need to change."

He walked back to their bedroom after stripping his shirt off, putting on a plain black shirt and blue jeans. Reno was in the other room, "Alright. Thanks Ru." Pause, "Yes I'll tell him." Pause, "Alright. Bye bye." Reno hung up and came back in, putting on his normal attire of a button up white shirt and black pants, "He said I could have the day off and he hopes you feel better."

Axel smiled a little and tossed Reno the keys to Reno's car. Reno caught them, "Shall we my love?" Axel nodded and walked out of the apartment. Reno locked the door and followed behind him, "I wonder why he's sick all of a sudden."

Reno got in the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on, Axel already waiting for him.

"Let's go." Reno started the car and backed out of the parking spot, driving onto the highway to the doctor's office.

When they got there, the nurse greeted them and asked them to wait.

"Sinclair?" A man opened the door, and looked at them, Axel and Reno got up and walked with him.

"Now who's my patient today?" The silver haired man pushed his glasses up.

Axel slowly raised his hand, "Ah Axel. Nice to see you again."

"Again?" Axel said.

"I was your doctor when you tried to commit suicide."

"O-Oh.." Axel looked down.

Riku simply chuckled and lead him to a room, "Now the nurse said you're throwing up... What other symptoms?"

Axel thought, "Well... There's exhaustion, headaches... I've felt really...full. Like I haven't been very hungry."

Riku thought for a moment, "Do you mind if I run a test on you?"

"Not at all."

"Reno, stay here." Riku led Axel into a room, "Please lay on the table."

Axel did as he was told. The doctor lifted Axle's shirt and took out a stethoscope, proceeding to feel his heart and then moving down to his stomach, Riku heard the faintest, "Thump thump...thump thump." Riku went pale, "Alright. I know what's wrong with ya." Riku sighed, "I need to tell Reno and Reno can tell you." Axel nodded, "Ok."

Riku walked to Reno, "Reno...Axel is pregnant...I don't know how...but you're going to have a baby."

Reno went wide eyed, was he ready for this?! He's barely a high school graduate and has just gotten married and now a baby?!

"How far along?"

"From what I can say...about two months maybe more. When did you two have intercourse?"

"Our wedding night, few times after that and last night."

Riku sighed, "It's most definitely yours then. Tell Axel and good luck." Riku left.

Axel came back, "What did he say?"

Reno smiled and kissed Axel passionately, "We're going to have a baby!"

Axel smiled, tears of happiness flooding his eyes, "A baby?! That means we'll have a family!" Axel hugged Reno close, "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Reno kissed Axel's stomach.

-Meanwhile-

"Is it done, Xemnas?"

"Yes, Sephiroth. Soon, Axel Sinclair will be dead and his lover and...brother will die of grief without him."

"You performed the pregnancy curse?!"

"Yes. It had to be done."

"You know what that means?"

"Yes. I knew the consequences and I will accept them."

"His heart...won't be able to handle it, Xemnas!"

"Who's side are you on Sephiroth?!"

"I AM ON THE SIDE OF REASON!" Sephiroth slapped Xemnas across the face, "You will soon pay for the pain you will cause. I don't care if it's a Sinclair or my own blood! No one should endure what the Sinclairs will soon face..."


End file.
